


Legacy

by uselessroar



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, Demigods AU, F/F, Percy Jackson AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessroar/pseuds/uselessroar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren Jauregui was your typical American student. She did well academically, achieving As and Bs mostly, and was on the softball team. She had the regular amount of friends and acquaintances; neither the most nor least popular. She’s had one boyfriend her entire life, with whom she broke up with after noticing her attraction towards her own gender and indifference to the other. She hated her team captain who seemed to enjoy flaunting her title every hour of every day. She was normal.</p><p>Well, she thought she was.</p><p>In her junior year, trouble finds her in the form of a cute brown-eyed Latina. And she finds out that the world isn’t as safe as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One Where Lauren's Ex Tries To Kill Her

**Author's Note:**

> Percy Jackson AU  
> (this will make a lot more sense if you've read the series' but it isn't compulsory)

The green-eyed girl twirled a pen between her fingers, humming quietly under her breath. Her eyes wandered, her ADHD wasn’t helpful during classes; her inability of focusing and staying still an enormous disadvantage. The tune she was humming changed to ‘American’ by her favourite singer, Lana Del Rey. Emerald eyes observed her classmates, noting their bored expressions. Hell, most were asleep. Turning her head slightly, she was startled to meet chocolate brown eyes from the other side of the classroom. Especially because of whom those eyes belonged to; Camila Cabello was a mystery.

The other girl had not once spoken to Lauren, despite the fact that they shared most of their classes since the beginning of the year. Lauren had approached the girl, only to walk away; afraid of being rejected like many before her. She could not help but notice the brown-eyed loner’s beauty although the other girl seemed to blend into the background for their other classmates. The girl was a penchant for trouble, getting detentions and suspensions due to fights and other reasons. There was an instance in which she had been accused of setting fire to the library intentionally but she had been proven innocent and everyone else seemed to forget that incident. The room had been repaired rather quickly, a little quicker than humanly possible.

“Ms Jauregui?” Lauren started, dropping her pen. She turned away from amused brown eyes, meeting the disappointed grey pair of her English teacher. He raised an eyebrow at her as she retrieved her pen, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

“I asked you a question, Ms Jauregui,” He stated.

Lauren turned her attention to the board, cursing her dyslexia as she was unable to make out the words on the board. Sighing, she admitted, “I’m sorry, Mr Blofis, I wasn’t listening.”

Satisfied with her honesty, he nodded, “Please pay attention to the board and not Ms Cabello.”

 A blush formed on her cheeks as her favourite teacher continued his lecture. Gnawing on her bottom lip, she discreetly swivelled her eyes to the left. The image of sparkling amber eyes were imprinted in her memory as well as soft pink lips turned up slightly. Tapping her pen against the smooth surface of her desk, Lauren found herself staring at the clock. The minute hand showed it was merely three minutes till the end of the school day.

The bell rang and Lauren grabbed her belongings, stuffing into her bag and rushing out of the classroom. She heaved a sigh of relief as she shoved things into her well-organised locker, the upcoming weekend planned for relaxation; Tumblr, music and _lots_ of junk food.

“Jauregui,” A feminine voice she despised floated into her ears, the source being another girl leaning against the lockers beside her own.

“What do you want, Des?” Lauren inquired aggressively, not looking away from her task at hand. The tanned girl smirked, flipping her dark hair and inspecting her perfectly manicured nails. How Lauren would love for those nails to break. How she would love to snap each and every one of her _fingers_.

“Coach says there’s a team meeting later.”

Lauren scowled, she and Des hadn’t been fond of one another (an understatement, really) after the summer of their freshman year but it had never been that bad despite both trying to outdo one another. Lauren’s resentment turned into loathing once the shorter girl had beaten the Cuban for the position of captain for the softball team unfairly _and_ never let Lauren forget her superiority. Besides, what kind of name is _Des_? Her parents probably had only managed to sound out the first syllable of her name before keeling over due to how hideous their baby was.

(Okay, Lauren felt bad for even thinking that. It wasn’t her parents’ fault that their daughter was a bitch.)(God, Lauren really regretted her middle school days. Her taste in girls had been _shit_.)

The other girl flounced off, dark hair trailing after her. Lauren fantasised stabbing her with a spork; the slowest form of murder; slow and torturous. Lauren swore that girl was the devil in disguise; hell, she’d even seen her blue (many describe them as turquoise, sparkling, sapphire etc. but Lauren refused) eyes turn red once. But since that was humanly impossible and the fact that only she had noticed it despite the entire softball team being present, she decided it had been her imagination.

Sighing, the emerald-eyed Latina turned to begin her journey to the girls’ locker room, where the softball team usually held their meetings. She met glittering amber eyes across the hall. The other girl seemed to have heard the entire conversation and her eyes seemed to stare into Lauren’s soul, calculating. She raised an eyebrow when they made eye contact and turned away. Lauren shook herself slightly; Camila Cabello was a mystery she would never be able to solve.

 

Lauren entered the girls’ locker room only to find it void of anyone. Her eyes burrowed in confusion as emerald eyes surveyed the empty room. The eerie silence filled her ears, overbearing her senses. She hated stillness and _everything_ in that locker room was still.

“Hello?” She called out, taking a step forward with every word, “Coach? Guys?”

She heard the door slam shut behind her. Jumping slightly, she tried turning the handle but it wouldn’t budge. She spun around, narrowing her eyes in annoyance as her mind flashed to the blue-eyed girl she loathed with every fibre of her being. Irritated, she called out, “Des! This isn’t fucking funny!”

“Really?” She heard, “I find it hilarious.”

Lauren turned, only to see the Hispanic girl smirking at her. She had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Lauren rolled her eyes, sick of the other girl’s behaviour, “Can you open the door?”

Des’ smirk held a different edge to it, it looked evil. Blue eyes morphed into red and Lauren was pretty sure she wasn’t imagining things right then. The captain of the softball team took a step forward and Lauren was disturbed to see that one of her legs seemed metallic, as if the other girl was a fricking cyborg, and the other was furry. The girl was half barnyard animal and half robot. This was one _weird_ day.

“What the fu-”

The other girl flashed a smile, revealing pointed teeth, “I am going to enjoy this. Die, half-blood.” _Half-blood?_

And she charged. Lauren instinctively ducked, flipping the other gi-thing. _What the hell?_ What _was_ Des?

The animal-robot-human hybrid thing got up, baring its fangs. Her face seemed to have turned chalk-white. Anger flashed through red eyes, “Stupid godling.” _What did she just call her?_

She charged once again and this time she successfully pounced on Lauren. Crimson eyes bore into emerald. Her fucking _metal_ (what _was_ that? Steel? Platinum?)  leg was pressed against her torso. Lauren shut her eyes tightly, praying to god that it would be quick. But the weight on her vanished and she felt a layer of powder settling on her. Opening her eyes, she looked into the dark eyes of one Camila Cabello. Who was holding a _knife_.

The only thing that registered in Lauren’s mind was a perfect sum up of the day’s events.

_What the fuck?_


	2. The One Where Camila Eats A Cheeseburger

Camila calculated her next move. The other girl stared into chocolate brown eyes, shock prominent in her eyes.

"Camila," the other girl began hesitantly, "What's going on?"

"I knew it," Camila breathed, her eyes widening slightly in disbelief.

The green-eyed girl stared at her. The fact that Camila had not moved an inch, her knife still suspended midair in a stabbing motion, was probably unsettling. She looked like she had just committed murder.

'This,' the younger girl thought, 'wasn't too far away from the truth.'

"Camila," The taller girl spoke once again, her voice full of uncertainty, jarring her out of her thoughts.

Camila switched her knife into her other hand and held her right out to the other girl. Green eyes stared at it uncomprehendingly, no doubt the past few minutes repeating in her mind. Camila sighed, putting her knife away and crouching next to the green-eyed junior. Chocolate brown eyes stared warmly into greyish-green ones. The right side of her lips pulled up slightly, reassuring the Cuban girl. She held out her hand once again. The other girl took it.

"Come on," Camila said, sending her a hopefully comforting smile. Camila pulled her into the hallway, eyeing the few stragglers. Not letting go of the other girl's hand, the doe-eyed Latina led her outside.

"Do you have a car?" The softball player shook her head slowly, still in shock. Camila led her to a beat-up pickup truck, opening the passenger side door for her. She raised an eyebrow as Lauren stared at her, motioning for her to get in. Dark eyes conveyed her mental message. Get in.

Camila breathed deeply, bracing herself for the conversation to come. She turned her head, eyes meeting the piercing gaze of her companion. Her breathtaking eyes seemed to stare into her soul, asking a million questions.

"Do you know anything about Greek myths?"

"About the gods and titans and giants?" Camila rose an eyebrow, evidently impressed. She squinted, narrowing chocolate brown eyes suspiciously at the other girl. The other girl fidgeted under her calculating gaze, visibly uncomfortable. A light pink tint covered her cheeks.

"It's my guilty pleasure," The Cuban-American admitted, "It's just so fascinating."

Camila nodded her head slowly, starting up her car and pulling away from their school. Tapping her fingers against the steering wheel, she wondered how to steer the conversation slowly to the topic of the girl's parents. Her stomach made a noise.

Damn, she was so hungry.

Camila glanced at the girl in the passenger seat to see her reaction. She didn't seem to have heard, leaning against the car door while staring out the window.

"McDonalds?" She asks, eyes fixed on the road.

"What?"

The corners of her lips turned up slightly as they pulled into a parking lot, "This conversation would be better with food."

Camila stepped out of the truck, gesturing for her passenger to do the same. The green-eyed girl followed, an eyebrow raised questioningly. She was taking it pretty well. If it had been her, Camila would've hightailed out of there and ran from the psycho that killed her schoolmate.

Even if said schoolmate had been part robot-donkey and tried to kill her.

The two walked in awkward silence, Camila glancing nervously at her companion who fidgeted with her fingers. She opens the door for the taller girl, nodding slightly in acknowledgement to the muttered 'thank you' thrown her way.

  
Lauren watched her companion devour her cheeseburger, ridiculous theories formulating in her mind.

"What was that?" She asked, watching her classmate pause and meet her eyes. The younger girl set her burger down, licking her lips.

"Do you remember what the Greek gods did a lot?" She asked, amusement evident in her eyes when Lauren raised an eyebrow.

"They went around fucking humans and doing selfish shit."

Camila snorted, "Don't let them hear you."

Lauren rolled her eyes, leaning forward and placing her hands palm-down on the table, "How is this relevant? Can you just explain why my ex-girlfriend turned into a robot-donkey-vampire and tried to attack me?"

"Empousa."

Lauren blinked slowly, leaning back slightly, "What?"

"Your ex-girlfriend was an empousa," Camila shrugged, chewing slowly, "And the two of you never dated. It was an illusion, she's only been at Goode for a day."

"What?" Lauren increased the distance between herself and Camila.

"She was a monster from the Greek myths which actually aren't myths. There's just this thing called the Mist that kind of hides our world from the humans. It creates illusions to hide the weird things that happen because of our world so that the humans don't suspect anything."

"What?"

"And she was targeting you because one of your parents is a Greek god."

Lauren gaped at the brown-eyed, blinking slowly.

"You look like an Aphrodite kid," Camila stated, chewing thoughtfully on a fry, "Do you stay with your mother or father?"

"How did you-"

"Yeah, I always just thought that I had a deadbeat dad that walked out on us because he didn't care. Well," the younger girl paused, "Actually, he is. He's just a god too."

Lauren just stared at her classmate. What she said was crazy, right? (There was a part of her that believed her. Strange things have happened to her throughout her entire life.) But Greek gods? Monsters? Mist? (It was kind of a relief that she hadn't dated a robot-donkey-vampire named Des. She shuddered just thinking about it.)

"Do you have ADHD? Dyslexia?" Camila asked, removing the pickles from her cheeseburger as she spoke.

"Yeah," Lauren muttered, her mind racing.

"We have ADHD due to our increased reflexes. Dyslexia because we're programmed to read Greek. We are literally built to live this life," Camila said.

"This life?" Lauren asked hesitantly.

"We're demigods," Camila smiled bitterly, "The gods send us to do their dirty work. They can't interfere, but demigods are fair game."

Lauren looked at her fries, her already small appetite gone. Camila raised an eyebrow, "Are you gonna finish that?"

Lauren shook her head.

Camila nodded, pushing her chair back and rearranging their used wrappers and packets. Her half-eaten burger was thrown into the trash along with Lauren's fries. Apparently, she too had lost her appetite.

They drove in silence to Lauren's apartment building. When the car paused, Camila placed a hand on Lauren's and smiled comfortingly. The older girl smiled softly back, gently pulling her hand away and entering the building without a second glance.

She trudged up the stairs to the third floor slowly, deep in thought. Her mother smiled upon her entrance, mouth open wide to greet her. But Lauren interrupted.

"Mom, who's my dad?"

Clara paused, her face falling. She furrowed her eyebrows at her daughter, "Why would you ask me that?"

Lauren scowled, "You've never answered me. Who is he?"

"He isn't important," Clara said, hugging her daughter, "We're important."

"Stop deflecting," Lauren said, voice steely, "Answer me. Who is my dad?"

"He left us," Clara whispered, "Why does he matter?"

"Answer me!" Lauren yelled, pulling out of her mother's embrace, "I've gone years not knowing who my dad is because it made you mad whenever I asked. Who is he? Tell me!"

"An asshole," Clara hissed, "Your father was a good-for-nothing bastard."

Lauren recoiled, bracing herself. Clara continued angrily but made no move to hurt her, "He ran for the hills when I told him about you. He kept muttering that we were a mistake."

"But I knew you weren't, baby," Clara whispered, hugging her daughter once more, "You're my precious baby."

Lauren stroked her mother hair, "I love you, Mum."

"Love you too, baby," Clara muttered, tiredness evident in her voice.

Lauren slowly manoeuvred the two of them to the couch, carefully settling her mother onto it. Grabbing the bottles on littered around the area, she threw them away and cleaned up the living room area. After completing her nightly routine, she collapsed onto bed with her mind racing.

"Dad," She whispered to the ceiling, eyes filling with tears, "Why would you leave me with her?"


End file.
